Secreto
by amycvs
Summary: Por años Hermione Granger ha mantenido oculto lo que su corazón le dice. Hace tres que no lo pudo guardar más. Un cuaderno es testigo de todo lo que Harry Potter debe ahora saber. Juego de Palabras en LPdF. Versión extendida.


**Disclaimer:** _Una vez más, el mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo que se involucra en él no es mío, es de la ya muy conocida J. K. Rowling, una parte de la Warner y un cachito de Salamandra. Es nuestro en fantasías. Palabra propuesta por **"Hermy-Girl"**. _

_Esto es la versión no reducida. A leer._

* * *

**Secreto**

Raudos y veloces, los trazos se transformaban en letras sobre el papel, la tinta se deslizaba fina y perfecta sobre los renglones. Algo que venía haciendo hace unos considerables años.

Por fin, la diestra puso punto final al párrafo; dejó la pluma a un costado del cuaderno y con un suave y prolongado suspiro recargó su espalda en la silla. Observó durante unos segundos lo recién escrito y recordó… recordó que todo eso estuvo guardado por tanto tiempo que llegó el momento en que casi revienta y lo mas cercano a ella fue ese cuaderno y una pluma, luego sólo escribió, escribió y se desahogó.

Muchas veces temió porque alguien lo descubriera y sabía que eso sería su fin, sin embargo en tres años nunca pasó, y aunque ahora le daba igual no podía evitar pensar en el valor de ese cuaderno para ella.

De pronto, un poco de realidad le llegó al revisar la hora que era. Reprendiéndose por el descuido, tomó el puñado de libros ocultando entre ellos _su cuaderno_, tan apresurada que no notó cuando este cayó con un golpe seco al suelo.

* * *

Cuando lo encontró tirado en el lugar que _ella_ solía ocupar en la biblioteca nunca se imaginó el contenido que éste tendría, por un segundo dudó sobre revisarlo, pero dado que no tenía ningún nombre o seña sobre a quien pertenecía miró dentro de él, reconociendo casi al instante las letras pequeñas y apretadas, redondas y estilizadas.

La primer página estaba en blanco, pero la siguiente a esta hizo que el piso se le moviera y tuviera que sentarse, parecía escrita muy a prisa y ajena a su escritura. Conforme su vista se deslizaba sobre las letras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, una presión en su pecho le impedía recuperarlo y estuvo a punto de dejar eso ahí. Pero la curiosidad y la duda lo carcomieron obligándolo a descubrir quien era _él_, ese al que ella con tanto fervor se refería.

* * *

Hermione llegó a la Sala Común agotada de lo que implicaba tener una reunión con McGonagall. El tedio pareció darle una pequeña inspiración y algo animada se acercó a la chimenea sentándose en el individual sillón rojo que mas apreciaba, descalzó sus zapatos y cuando buscó entre el montón de libros, no encontrándolo la incertidumbre la envolvió, sin notar el tambaleante entrar de Harry a la sala.

Escuchó su suspiro y lo encontró mirándola fijamente, el cuaderno iba en su mano. Su cerebro se detuvo, incapaz de procesar lo que eso implicaba. Extrañamente para ella, Harry sonrió, parándose a un costado de ella dejó el cuaderno en su regazo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Fueron cálidas pero ella seguía atónita como para notarlo, sólo hasta que el roce de sus labios la hizo reaccionar logró disfrutar eso que la casualidad le regalaba.

Rodeó su cuello con sus manos y él tuvo que inclinarse más para consumir con ansias su boca. Ella deslizaba casualmente sus dedos entre su cabello y él aprisionaba entre los suyos los labios de Hermione, feroz y paciente. Amándose. Saciando no por completo sus ganas, se separaron lentamente. El pulgar de Harry acarició su mejilla, verde y chocolate se dijeron lo que faltaba pero ella no pudo reprimir decir:

- _Eres un gato muy afortunado_

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ ¿Me van a matar? (XD), tienen todo el derecho. Fue un nuevo momento de "falta de sueño", juro que el capítulo 4 de "Noche Arriesgada" va por buen camino, pero pues dado que el 3 era largo, este no se puede quedar corto, ya que explica mas cosas y pasan mas "cosas", de las interesantes (XD). Ejem, ejem, sólo perdonen a esta irresponsable ilusa. En cuanto a esto, parte de un pequeño juego en LPdF (cada día descubro cosas nuevas ahí). Por cierto, la última frase se refiere al refrán "La curiosidad mató al gato" y pues como Harry no murió (XD) es un gato afortunado. Críticas constructivas y destructivas se aceptan gustosas, son en el botoncito de "GO". _

_Gracias por su tiempo. _

_Hasta Luego. _


End file.
